When in Paris
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Tate one shot I wrote at 5 am, don't hate but feel free to review!


Tony stared at the naked woman sleeping next to him, the silk bedsheets pulled over her hiding the body that only thirty minutes ago he was ravishing, her dark brown locks hanging over her face, covering up the lips he was kissing, the eyes he was looking into. He could still taste her in his mouth, the sweet taste of Kate Todd that would no doubt linger on him for days. Weeks. He wasn't the type of man to want to cuddle a woman after sex and yet thats all he wanted to do with Kate. Although, why he wanted to cuddle with her was beyond him, why he was still awake, watching her sleep was beyond him. What had just happened was a one time thing. Or, at least thats what he thought, but it was different, for the both of them. It was slow and meaningful. The way they kissed and looked into eachothers eyes, the way he held her. It wasn't his typical way of doing it. The same could be said for Kate. Not wanting to think about it any further Tony turned the bedside lamp off and lay down. As soon as he closed his eyes, the smell of Kate's shampoo and her perfume invaded his senses and brought him righ back into his train of thought.

Why? Why was he thinking about this. Dwelling on it. So he had had sex with Kate but why was he thinking about her so much? Why was every inch of her naked body etched into his mind? Why was looking so deeply into her eyes the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? Why when he was kissing her did he never want it to end? When only two hours earlier they were at eachothers throats arguing. She was his partner, nothing more. Sure, he found her attractive and had thought about her naked hundreds of times before, but why now, why was it so different?

_Must be Paris..._ Paris. Thats what he blamed it on. They were in the most romantic city in the world. Granted, it was for work and Gibbs was in the next room but still, Paris had tha effect on people. Tony settled on blaming Paris and that, for the mean time did settle his mind and he eventually drifted off to sleep. A sleep filled with dreams of Kate.

The next morning was more than awkward between them. Kate had woken up before Tony and had gotten dressed before he woke up.

"Last night, that shouldn't change things between us, right?" Kate asked, sitting on the bed next to Tony as he tied his laces.

"Sure" Tony replied, not looking Kate in the eye.

"Oh come on, was it really that bad?" Kate scoffed, feeling slightly hurt and thinking the worst.

_No it was great...more than great. It was amazing. Right. _

"No, you're better than I thought" Tony replied with a cheeky smile recieving an elbow to the ribs off Kate.

The banging on their hotel room door made them both snap to attention and reach for their guns.

"Put your guns down. It's me" Gibbs spat from the other side of the door.

Kate got up to answer the door and Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. All he could picture was her naked, not in the gross pervy kind of way, he remembered her back dimples and how beautiful they were, how he had finally got to see the rose tattoo, which, on any other person would seem cheap and tacky, but on her looked beautiful and elegant.

_Jesus, Tony. Paris is turning you soft!..._ Tony thought to himself, slamming his eyelids shut tight as though trying to erase the thoughts and memories out of his mind...only ending up locking them in tighter.

"Suspect is on the move. You two need to hurry up and meet the informant at the little café down the road" Gibbs handed Kate a mobile phone.

(-)

Tony watched as Kate's beautiful fingers drummed impatiently at the sides of her cup.

"Geez Kate, you're in Paris. Take in some of the sights" Tony smiled.

"We're here to work, not to sight see. He is 20 minutes late, Tony!" Kate spat frustratedly.

_Damn, she's hot when she's angry._

"All the better to take in the scenery while we're waiting then" Tony winked, taking a photo of Kate with his mobile phone.

"I suppose it would be a waste not to admire the city, it is beautiful after all" Kate sighed looking around her.

"Yes...yes it is" Tony smiled at how beautiful Kate looked right now.

"Stop staring at me!" Kate growled, kicking Tony under the table.

"I'm not staring at you, i'm staring at...her" Tony pointed to the first woman he saw.

"I think she likes you too" Kate winked, notcing the woman had started waving and smiling seductivley.

"I er, don't think it's _me _she likes, Kate" Tony laughed, as the woman bit her lip and gave Kate the 'sex eyes'.

(-)

"Well, that was a waste!" Kate huffed, plopping herself down on the bed.

"What was?" Tony asked.

"The whole trip here. I mean, we were sent on a wild goose chase and now we're stuck here until tomorrow"

"Well then, lets make use of the time we have" Tony smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, lets go and see Paris. I mean really see it. When else are you going to get the chance?"

"Ugh. Fine. But no funny buisness!" Kate raised her eyebrow at Tony.

Kate and Tony headed out of the hotel and around the city. Laughing and joking all the time, they had never gotten on so well in the 6 years they had known each other... This was the first time Tony hadn't done something annoying like gone through Kate's phone or planner and he had really seen her, really seen her beauty and her personality. She was like a whole other person. So was he for that matter. He had just given Kate his coat because she was cold, and they were looking over the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower when an elderly woman approached them.

"How long have you two love birds been together then?" She asked sweetly.

"We um...aren't-"

"-2 years" Tony smiled, recieving a weird look from Kate.

"Well, I can see that you two will be together for a very long time. It's not often now a days you see a young couple so obviously in love and so happy" she smiled before taking Tony's hand. "You take care of her, she's a very beautiful young lady"

"I will" Tony replied, kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Good luck with everything" The woman smiled again before she hobbled off.

Kate felt something weird in her hand and looked down to find Tony's hand in hers.

_How long have we been holding hands?_

"What was that all about?" she asked slapping the top of Tony's arm.

"Whats so wrong with making a little old lady happy?" Tony replied.

"Nothing" Kate replied.

They stayed at the top of the tower for another 10 minutes, still holding hands. Tony himself wasn't aware they were holding hands until he felt Kate's thumb ghost across his knuckles but something about it felt right. Something about holding Kate's hand felt right, they fit. They held hands until they saw Gibbs standing in the hotel lobby. Kate let go of Tony's hand but instantly she missed it. She yearned for Tony's touch. For his fingers to intertwine with hers. Although, why she had no idea. Or even why she knowingly held his hand for so long in public, was she starting to have feelings for him?

After a quick hello to Gibbs and his friendly reminder they had to be ready by 7am they all headed to the elevator. Gibbs stood infront of Kate and Tony. Somehow, they managed to lock their pinkies together.

"Kate, do you want my room tonight?" Gibbs asked, Kate and Tony immediatley letting go of eachothers pinkies.

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"Do you want it or not?"

"Oh...no. I mean, i'm tired and all my stuff is in our room. I can deal with Tony for a few more hours" Kate smiled.

"Okay" Gibbs replied and headed into his room.

"I'll er, sleep on the couch tonight" Tony said, taking his shoes off and ploping himself down on the couch.

"Oh" Kate replied, slightly disappointed.

They were both tired and had to be up early in the morning so once they had both showered and packed up their belongings they both went to bed. Kate in the bed, Tony on the sofa.

"I erm, had a really nice time this afternoon" Kate smiled.

"You did? Me too" Tony smiled back.

Though they were both smiling, they couldn't see it. The room was pitch black and they were on opposite sides of the room.

"Yeah. I like the Paris version of Tony. He's sweet and far less annoying"

"Same could be said for you. You're less uptight in Paris" Tony laughed, recieving a pillow to the face Kate skillfully threw across the room in complete darkness.

"Well, night Tony"

"Night Kate"

As much as they both wanted to talk about it - the having sex, holding hands, the feelings, neither of them knew how to bring it up...or even if they would feel that way in 24 hours when they were back on familiar teritory, when they were back to their usual selves. Would they feel the same way when they weren't in the most romantic city in the world?

The thoughts were eating Kate up, it had only been 10 minutes but she couldn't take it. If she wasn't going to feel the same in a few hours then she may as well make the most of it while she could. She slipped out of bed and headed toward the couch where Tony was sleeping. She tried to be quiet but stubbed her toe on Tony's suitcase which he had left lying around in the middle of the room.

"Kate?" Tony asked as Kate lay on the couch next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know what this is but I don't want to waste it or ruin it" Kate repled, snuggling in closer to Tony's chest.

"Me either" Tony wrapped his arm around Kate. kissing her on the top of her head. "Me either"

**Hope you liked it, please review:-)**


End file.
